1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film end indicating device for a motion picture camera, and more particularly to a device in a motion picture camera for indicating that the film loaded in the camera has come to its end. This invention is particularly applicable to a motion picture camera in which more than one kind of film or film cartridge of different length can be loaded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the art to provide a film end indicating device in a motion picture camera. In one type of the film end indicating device, there is provided an indicating member which appears in the visible field of a viewfinder of the camera when the film has come to its end. In another type of the film end indicating device, there is provided a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode or a lamp in the visible field of the viewfinder of the camera. The light emitting element is turned on when the film has come to its end.
In both of the above described types of the conventional film end indicating device for a motion picture camera, the film end is detected only for one kind of film length, i.e. 50ft. In other words, since there have been used only one kind of motion picture film having a length of 50 feet, the film end indicating device is designed to detect the end of the one kind of film.
On the other hand, it has recently been proposed to provide a motion picture camera in which more than one kind of film of different length can be loaded. In the motion picture camera in which various length of film can be used, the conventional film end indicating device is not always useful. Particularly, it is known to provide a motion picture camera in which a 50ft. type film cartridge and a 200ft. type film cartridge can be loaded. Therefore, it is desired to provide a film end indicating device which can be incorporated into a motion picture camera and is able to detect and indicate the end of the film of at least two kinds of length, e.g. 50 ft. and 200 ft.
Although it is considered possible to detect the end of the film of different length by marking or notching the film end portion and providing a detecting means in the passage of the film to detect the mark or notch provided on the film, this will make the structure of the camera mechanism complicated and enlarge the size of the camera.